


The Way To A Boy's Heart

by GayaIsANerd



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, M/M, sana and isak know best, yousef and even are nervous puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayaIsANerd/pseuds/GayaIsANerd
Summary: “Stop that, you’re messing up your hair, and we both know how much work that takes!” Isak took his hand and hugged Even from behind. “It’s good! Everyone loves your pasta. You don’t have to impress anyone, it’s just Sana and Yousef. It will be okay.”“Promise?”“Promise!”





	The Way To A Boy's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me when this is set... Time is a construct! ;)
> 
> Unbeta'd, so sorry if there are weird mistakes! 
> 
> Leave comments and kudos, they feed the cat! <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr: greathalesonfire

“How would you feel about inviting Sana over for dinner?” Isak looked at his boyfriend who was currently drawing an elaborate comic depicting the last conversation they’ve had with Magnus. Isak could make out the words ‘lion’s dick’ and shuddered the memory of that particular conversation away.

 “Sure, your best bud is always welcome here, Isak, of course!” Even looked up from his drawing and smiled broadly.

“How would you feel if…” Isak stopped talking and bit his lip. Even raised his eyebrows, a ‘go on’-look, clearly on his face, “You know, we could invite Yousef as well? Because he and Sana are dating now, you know?” Isak made an aborted wave with his hand, as if to encompass the entire difficult start of Sana and Yousef’s relationship.  

Even opened his mouth to speak, but Isak interrupted and continued, “Only if you feel okay! We don’t have to do that! Sana can come alone too, no problem! If you’d feel uncomfortable or whatever. It was just an idea…”

 “Isak!” Even laughed, and smiled at his boyfriend, the adoration and love so plainly on his face Isak promptly forgot what they were even talking about. ‘Yousef, who?’

Even reached out and grabbed Isak’s hand in his, his thumb stroking Isak’s palm.

“Yes, of course he can come too.”

“Hu?”

“Yousef, of course Yousef can come too.”

“Oh, yeah! Great! I’ll text Sana!”

Even laughed and pulled on Isak’s hand to get his boyfriend to come to him. Isak eased himself in Evens lap and let his hands wander over Even’s face.

“I love you”

“I know”

Isak groaned and pushed himself off Even’s lap.

“You know, I _was_ going to blow you, but you know… You blew it!”

“Oh, so you get to make stupid puns, but I can’t reference the masterpiece that is Star Wars?” Even laughed and grabbed for Isak’s waist to pull him back in.

Isak dogged his hands and walked away, phone in hand, “I don’t make the rules, baby.”

Even’s laugh sounded through the apartment, and filled Isak’s heart.

***

**Sanasol**

**15:38**

Sanasol! Do you and Yousef want to come for dinner Friday?

Are you cooking?

I might!

Then no

Why would you hurt your best bud like that?

You didn’t even know how to make tea. I don’t trust you around food

Please… I’m the master of cooking

Right…

Will you come when I say Even is making pasta?

In that case, I’m there!

**15:50**

Are you sure Even is okay with Yousef coming too?

Yes! No stress! <3

<3

***

“Are you sure pasta is okay? It’s kind of basic, right? Maybe I should’ve made something more elaborate than vegetarian pasta. I should’ve gone to that halal butcher!” Even looked at the ingredients laid out on the counter and ran his hand through his hair for the fifth time in two minutes.

“Stop that, you’re messing up your hair, and we both know how much work that takes!” Isak took his hand and hugged Even from behind. “It’s good! Everyone loves your pasta. You don’t have to impress anyone, it’s just Sana and Yousef. It will be okay.”

“Promise?”

“Promise!”

Isak hooked his chin over Even’s shoulder and kissed his boyfriend’s jaw. Even hadn’t been nervous up until fifteen minutes ago, when he suddenly started panicking. Isak knew the whole reunion was still new. They had talked, but hadn’t hung out that much yet, and so Even still felt unsure about the rekindled friendship.

Even sighed and turned his head to kiss Isak on the lips. Once. Twice. Three times.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“You have to let go if you want me to start cooking, though.”

Isak laughed and let go of Even, but not before placing some more feather light kisses all over his face.

***

The doorbell rang as Isak was cleaning away the bundle of clothes they had collected on their chair.

Even walked out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on his pants.

“Food isn’t ready yet.”

“That’s okay, we have time!” Isak said, while moving to let Sana and Yousef in.

Sana smiled brightly when Isak opened the door. She and Yousef were holding hands, Yousef one step behind her, a nervous look on his face.

“Sana, Yousef! Come in!” Isak smiled broadly.

Sana answered his smile easily, “Hi, Isabel!”

She walked in, dragging Yousef in with her. Yousef smiled at Isak, “Hello, Isak. Thank you for inviting us.”

“Oh. No problem!” Isak smiled at him and Yousef seemed to relax slightly.

“Sana, happy to see you again!” Even said, a wide grin on his face, “You too, Yousef. Welcome to our home.”

Yousef smiled wide and let go of Sana’s hand in favour of hugging Even.

Even looked slightly taken aback for a second, but relaxed quickly and hugged Yousef tight. After a moment they let go, matching relieved grins on their faces.

“If you’ll excuse me, I still have some work on dinner. But, make yourself comfortable.”

Even smiled at Isak, gratitude clear on his face and turned to return to the kitchen.

“Do you…” Yousef stopped, looked from Sana to Even and back. Sana wordlessly urged him on, so Yousef cleared his throat and started again, “Do you need some help in the kitchen?”

Even’s eyes lit up and he nodded, “Sure, yeah, thank you.”

The two boys walked to the kitchen together, leaving their parents behind. Sana turned to Isak, “That went well.”

“Yeah.”

A laugh resounded from the kitchen, loud and joyful.

“Thank you for the invitation, Isabel.”

“You’re welcome, Sanasol.”

***

 “We should do this again sometime.” Yousef said, when he and Sana stood up to leave.

“We should, yeah.” Even agreed, grasping Isak’s hand under the table.

It becomes a monthly thing, it’s good.

 

 


End file.
